Baby sitting 3 kids
by Saori -WG
Summary: Hector, Lyn, Eliwood, and Ninian, are tending to buisness while Erk-y, Lucius, and me, are babysitting their kids. Don't blame me on second chapter...
1. The kids

One day, Lyn, and Hector went to go see a movie. (Probably romance) While Eliwood went to go shopping, and Ninian was out tending to business. So that meant they needed babysitters for their kids. Roy, Lilina, and Grayson. They ended up hiring, Saomi, Erk, and Lucius.

"Ok. So their bottles are in the fridge, and..." Lyn stammered.

"Mommy!" Grayson said, pulling her mothers' dress. "I don't need a bottle."

Lyn rolled her eyes. "Oh, yes you do. Do you remember what happened last time I gave Lilina and you a big kid cup?"

FLASHBACK

Grayson and Lilina were three years old. "Mommy? May I have a big kid cup?"

"Me too?" Lilina asked.

Lyn looked at her two little girls. They couldn't use those cups yet. "Well...uh... I don't know. You're too little aren't you?"

Then, as some of you know it, THE stare of Grayson and Lilina, and THE cute little blue eyes, and the high squeaky voice, "Please??"

"Oh, alright fine." Lyn said giving them the cups. Then, Grayson and Lilina took a swig...and in four seconds or less, the grape juice showered them both. Lyn looked at her two little daughters. They were covered in the stuff, and they had to go to a party in thirty minutes! So she took them both upstairs, and gave them a bath, then had to get them ready again.

END FLASHBACK

Grayson and Lilina could remember that, but instead they replied, "Nope! When was that?" Hector kneeled down and put a hand on both of his daughters' shoulders. "Listen, we're leaving now. Ok? We need you two to help hold the fort."

Grayson and Lilina put on a big smile, "You got it Daddy!"

"Good girls!" Hector smiled.

"Hey guys!" Eliwood said, walking up to the couple. "Thanks for keeping Roy." Eliwood said to Saomi, Erk, and Lucius.

"No prob." Saomi said back.

"Now, you be good boy, Roy." Eliwood said, putting him down.

"Ummm!!" Roy exclaimed. "Daddy, you rhymed! Mommy said you weren't supposed to rhyme because it would give you a meltdown."

"Uhhh... I won't have a meltdown, Roy..."

"Oh. Ok! Have a good time shopping daddy!"

"Bye Roy!" Eliwood said as he took off with Hector and Lyn.

INSIDE

"OK. So what do you wanna do guy's?" Saomi asked. "I wanna play dress up!" Grayson exclaimed.

"I am not playing!" Erk and Saomi exclaimed at the same time. Unfortunately, Lucius did. So they both went upstairs into the candy like darkness...playing dress up. Saomi looked at the kids in front of her, there were two of them and two of them...wait...Ok, maybe that wasn't SUCH a bad thing... As she was thinking and Erk was reading, Roy and Lilina found.... The hallway closet!! Full of umbrellas and cloaks and all that junk. And since Roy's attention span was very, very short, the cloaks and umbrellas caught his attention better than the studying mage and the pondering Wyvern lord, did. "Psst!" Roy hissed, "Lilina!"

"Hm?" Lilina turned over to Roy, "What?" Roy pointed over to the closet and Lilina knew what he was thinking. They both wanted to go in the closet, leading to happy land. Or so they thought... Before they could get close to the closet, Saomi thought of something. "Let's play a game!" Saomi jumped up, grabbing Erk's hand and throwing his book.

"Hm?" Roy and Lilina looked confused.

"Yeah. A game! Like hide and go seek?" Saomi asked.

Erk looked at her with a disgusted look. "The castle is too big Saomi. It would take all day." "Right..." Saomi tried to think again. But before she could say another word, the two kids were gone! "Erk! Where did the kids go?"

"They're not there? Oh, FLUX!!" Erk exclaimed.

"Uh... Erk, you go and try to find Lilina! I'll go find Roy!" Saomi said.

"Gotcha!"

They both looked around everywhere, but they couldn't find them! They looked under beds, in cookie jars, hey, you never know, and pages of books, like I said you never know! Then after an hour of searching, Erk found Lilina and Roy playing on top of a table in the Ostian ballroom. Throwing glass pointy objects on the floor. "Ah, Saomi!!" Erk exclaimed, "I found them!" Saomi came running into the room. "You did?"

"Yeah, they're playing on that table." Erk said as he pointed to them.

"C'mon we've got to get them off!" she exclaimed, as she walked slowly trying to avoid all the sharp pointy objects.

"Ok." Erk said as he followed her.

Roy and Lilina were obviously having a great time. They laughed as they threw the pots and forks at them.

"Ah!" Erk and Saomi exclaimed as they tried dodging all the objects thrown at them.

"SURE!! I hope you guys are having fun!!" Saomi yelled at them.

"Yup! We're having a lot of fun, don't worry!!" Roy exclaimed.

"Roy, we're running out of ammo. Maybe we should listen to them..." Lilina told Roy. "Aww... All right..." Roy whimpered, "Hey, Saomi, Erk. We're done playing."

"You call that playing?!" Erk exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah. Is it supposed to be something else?" Roy asked. Saomi picked up Roy and Lilina and carried them back into the living room. Erk, followed behind her. "Ok... uh... I think we need some kind of help..." Saomi said.

"What about sauce?" Erk asked. Saomi thought for a minute. How could sauce help them?

Erk immediately knew what she was thinking about. "No. Not barbeque sauce. I mean our pal, SOS."

"Oh!" Saomi exclaimed. "Ok, you get a hold of SOS and I'll get my sister Naomi." She said as she dialed the numbers rapidly.

End of chapter one

Me: ... I'm tired...

Erk: You're telling me?

Me: No. I'm telling myself. Next chapter has some complete randomness from my firend... So... don't blame me! In case any of you are wondering, Grayson is a real person. She is my friend. She wanted to be with the little Roy and Lilina, so I made her five. Just if any of you were wondering...


	2. ending

Me: Ok! Second ch. enjoy!  
  
Erk dialed the numbers on his phone, and Saomi did the same on hers.

"Hello?" Erk asked on his phone.

SOS's place

"... Erk? Is that you? What's up?

ERK

"Well Saomi and I need some help with babysitting, Grayson, Roy and Lilina. Can you help us?"

SOS

"Alright, fine. I'll be over in a minute." He said as he hung up.

"He's going to help us Saomi." Erk told her.

"Yeah, yeah, hold on a sec..." Saomi told him.

Naomi's place

"Hello? Oh, hey sis!"

Saomi

"Erk and I need some help can you come?"

Naomi

"Ok. I'll be there."

"Yeah! I got her Erky!" Saomi exclaimed.

"Good! Ok. Now all we have to do is wait for them to come." Erky said.

Sitting in room

While they are sitting in the room, Roy on Erk's lap, and Lilina on Saomi's. "I know!" Lilina burst up. "Let's play a game!"

"Ok..." Saomi said. Just then, Lilina jumped out of Saomi's lap and ran to the wall, and then she switched off the lights. Then, the girly shriek of Roy happened to be heard... Everyone covered his or her ears then, Erk looked at Roy, "Dang! Could you yell any louder?" Erk asked.

"Sure I can!" Roy said happily. Lilina looked at them all with a little gleam in her eyes, them shone her flashlight on them. "Saomi! You were my Daddy's tactician right?"

"Uh... Yeah... so?" she said uneasily.

"Well... Tell me how my daddy and mommy met!" Lilina said triumphantly.

"Uh... I can't exactly tell you that... Because I really don't know what happened to them which made them together..." Saomi stuttered.

Lilina still continued asking the question when a bright flash came into the room. It was Sauce! Err... SOS!! "Hi guys!" he said.

"Look out for Lilina!!" Erk yelled.

"Wha? AHH!!!" he screamed as Lilina jumped on him. He got back up tore Lilina off his shoulders looked at every one in the room, "What's going on!?" he asked every one.

"Well Lilina was treating us meanly and kept asking how her parents met..." Roy said.

"Like we're supposed to know that..." SOS said as he turned to Lilina, "Why don't you just ask your parents?"

Lilina thought about that for a moment then said, "Okay!!" Then another bright flash came into the room, it was Naomi!

"Hey guys! I brought some snacks for the kids!!" she said throwing them onto the kitchen table. "And I brought some movies!!"

"Ok. All we need to do is look for—Grayson..." Saomi said. All of a sudden, we could hear Lucius and Grayson giggling upstairs, then their giggling becomes laughter, then you could see Lucius and Grayson standing at the top of the stairs! And they were both in girly fairy princess outfits!! High-heels and all! "SURPRISE!!!!" they both said.

Grayson was ok, but looking at Lucius was just plain scary! Every one had severe eye twitches looking at them. "Ready Lucius?" she asked him as Lucius gave a nod. "We're gonna perform for you!"

"Ok..." Erk said.

"1...2...3!!" Grayson said, then their dance began!

GRAYSON/LUCIUS Oh! This love has taken its toll, on me she said, good-bye, too many times before, her heart is breaking in front of me, but I have no choice...

Just as they were getting ready to close their little dance, Lyn, Hector, and Eliwood, came into the house. Eliwood, with groceries. Grayson and Lilina both ran to their mother with excited looks on their faces. "Mommy! Mommy! Daddy! Daddy!" They both pleaded.

"They were lots of fun!!"

"Yeah! And since Lucius was good, I made him a Fairy prince—..." Grayson replied happily. "Awww..." Lyn said.

"—ess." Grayson finished.

Lyn looked confused as she turned to Hector and Eliwood. "Fairy Princess?"

All of a sudden, Lucius walks in, still in his outfit. "Hi!"

"I am so sorry, for asking..." Lyn closed her eyes. Hector led Lyn upstairs with Grayson and Lilina in his arms, and turned back down. "Lucius, you might want to leave...and so will the rest of ya'll," He said leading them to the door.

"Thank you for letting us baby sit." Saomi said on the way out.

"Yeah, it was fun." Erk said on the way out.

"Erk, don't make me come again..." SOS said.

"Aww, c'mon SOS. It was kinda fun right?" Saomi asked.

"Kinda..." He replied back. "Wait... Where's your sister and Lucius?"

"LUCIUS!!!" she screamed. "I'm just borrowing it!" Lucius screamed, back.

"No you are not! You stole it, and I know it!" she yelled as she passed them, by. "Does that answer your question?" Saomi asked.  
  
Me: Sorry about the lame ending!!

Erk: I know.

Me: TT well, uh... please enjoy!! I used the song, this love by Maroon 5 because it's Grayson's favorite song!!


End file.
